


I Almost Lost You

by marvelwlw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 11:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17000331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You're new to the team and are super shy, you don't talk to anyone so Wanda makes it her personal mission to get you out of your shell and Wanda ends up confessing her feelings for you after she almost loses you during a mission.





	I Almost Lost You

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.
> 
> Translate: golubka = dove

When you first joined the Avengers you were nervous, who wouldn’t be. But the difference was that you were super shy. You didn’t talk to anyone, if someone started talking to you, you would shy away from that person. It’s not that you didn’t want to talk to the others, it was just hard for you to get out of your shell.

Then there was Wanda. When Wanda noticed how shy you were she made it her personal mission to get you out of your shell and help you feel welcomed to the team. Over the time the two of you spent together you became best friends. 

Slowly Wanda noticed that she started to fall in love with you. Pietro also noticed this. He was happy that his sister liked someone, he also liked that you were that person because he liked you. He knew how much you cared about Wanda and how you would do anything for her.

What Wanda didn’t know was that you fell in love with her as well. But you didn’t know what to do with these feelings. You didn’t want to tell Wanda and have her not feel the same way and end up losing your best friend.

xxxxx

You, Wanda, Steve and Natasha were sent on a mission. The mission was going smoothly so far. You were sent to a Hydra base to clear out the base and get any information you could get your hands on. Steve and Wanda went to one end of the base while you and Natasha went to go to the computer room to try and get any information.

You thought you and Natasha got to the computer room without being seen but as you opened the door you both were getting shot at by Hydra agents. You and Natasha quickly got behind some cover.  _It was a trap._  Was the thought going through your mind.

 _“This whole base was a trap.”_  Steve said over the comms.

Natasha got out from cover to shoot some of the agents that were getting close to the both of you. “We already know. (Y/N) and I walked right into a room full of agents.”

An agent grabbed you, you started to fight him in hand to hand combat. Then more agents started to go after you. Natasha was dealing with a bunch of agents herself.

You were able to take half of them out but then you heard a gun go off and you felt a burning pain around your stomach. You placed your hand on your stomach and pulled it away, your hand was covered in blood. Your blood. Then you heard some more gun shots and felt another bullet go through your stomach.

Natasha took care of the agent she was fighting. She looked over at you, her eyes widened. “(Y/N)!” Natasha shot the agent who shot you and quickly ran over to you. She was able to catch you before you fell onto the ground. “Stay with me.” She began to put pressure on the wound. “(Y/N) has been shot, we need to get out of here!” Natasha said into the comms.

 _“We’re on our way.”_  You heard Steve say. 

Natasha was trying to talk to you and keep you from closing your eyes but it was getting harder to focus on anything. Then you felt a pair of strong arms pick you up, you gasped in pain.

“Be careful Steve!” Wanda quickly moved to be next to him as he carried you back to the quinjet. She carefully took one of your hands in hers and gave it a squeeze. 

“Everything is going to be alright, golubka. You’re going to be alright.” Wanda whispered to you as tears rolled down her cheeks. She couldn’t lose you. It felt like her heart was being ripped out of her chest.

You tried to focus on Wanda’s beautiful voice but everything started fading.

xxxxx

You woke up in a room in the medical part of the Avengers compound. You tried to sit up but groaned, you felt a hand gently push you back down onto the bed. You looked over and saw it was Wanda.

“You need your rest, golubka.” You blushed at the nickname. “You were shot twice in the stomach, Dr. Cho was able to get the bullets out but we almost lost you.” Wanda took your hand and held it. “I almost lost you.” 

“W-Wanda what-”

“(Y/N), I’ve fallen in love with you. I understand if you don’t feel the same way, I just needed you to know.” Wanda looks down at your hand that she was still holding.

You couldn’t believe it. Wanda had feelings for you. You smiled and moved your hand so you could link your fingers with hers. “I-I’ve fallen in love with you too, Wanda.” 

Wanda’s eyes widened. “You are?” You smiled and nodded. She smiled, she brought your hands up and kissed your knuckles which caused your blush to deepen. 

“I promise you won’t lose me, I’m not going anywhere.”


End file.
